wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance–Horde War (Cataclysm)
The Alliance-Horde War is an intercontinental war that will begin shortly after the Cataclysm, as part of the expansion set World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Background Five years after the Battle for Mount Hyjal, the fragile truce between the Horde and Alliance had all but evaporated. In the wake of the Third War and The Founding of Durotar, the Forsaken entered a partnership of convenience with the Horde while the night elves and gnomes emerged from ages of solitude to join the Alliance. For another year the armistice held, though tensions continued to mount as worldwide conflicts drew the two sides closer to all-out war and fighting erupted in strategic battlegrounds. Despite these frequent skirmishes, the Horde and Alliance often set aside their differences and joined forces to face a number of threats. In time the blood elves and draenei led them through the Dark Portal to wage the War in Outland against the Burning Legion. Following the year-long campaign in Outland, the Horde returned to Azeroth with a new ally in the Mag'har, led by Garrosh Hellscream. Soon, the long-missing Varian Wrynn put an end to Onyxia's schemes and returned to reclaim the throne of Stormwind. Attempts at diplomacy between Thrall and Wrynn soon fell apart as a peace conference in Theramore was ambushed by the Twilight's Hammer. Attention quickly turned northward, however, as the looming threat of the Lich King bore down on the mortal races of Azeroth. Garrosh Hellscream and Varian Wrynn, appointed as the supreme commanders of the Horde Expedition and Alliance Vanguard respectively, who had previously butted heads in Theramore, led their forces to Northrend where they waged war against the Scourge. Though fighting a common enemy, tensions between the Horde and Alliance grew swiftly until spilling over after the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate. During the resulting Battle for the Undercity, Varian Wrynn, grief-stricken over the loss of Bolvar Fordragon, and the state of the former Capital City of Lordaeron, lashed out at Thrall and declared war against the Horde. Hostilities continued to escalate for the remainder of the War against the Lich King, until the Lich King was finally defeated. Three years have passed since the military forces of the Horde and Alliance first set foot on the shores of Northrend, and they now wage war amidst the disasters wrought by Deathwing's return to the world. Thrall has left the Horde to lead the Earthen Ring's efforts in preventing the rift beneath the Maelstrom from tearing apart the world, and has appointed Garrosh Hellscream as Warchief of the Horde in his absence. King Varian Wrynn, convinced that the Horde has remained unchecked for too long, continues to lead the Alliance. Conflicts Eastern Kingdoms With the weakening of the Scourge after the War against the Lich King, the Alliance forces led by Thassarian have claimed the western part of Andorhal, and the Forsaken forces led by Koltira Deathweaver have claimed the eastern part of the city. The two factions are currently fighting each other for control of the whole city.Cataclysm Lore Details - World of Raids Forums During the Battle for Andorhal, the Forsaken, their ranks bolstered by the use of the val'kyr to raise their slain foes, push the Alliance out of the city and claim Andorhal as their own. By orders of the new Warchief of the Horde, Garrosh Hellscream, the Forsaken mobilise and move into Gilneas to secure a port for the Horde in southern Lordaeron. The Gilneans, now transformed into worgen, attempt to fight off the invaders as best they can. Eventually the night elves arrive in Gilneas, bringing both vital military aid and the truth behind the worgen curse. Likewise, Orcs reinforce the Forsaken forces, causing an escalation into an all-out battle between the Alliance and the Horde in the region. The Forsaken, against the orders of the Warchief to cease production, unleash their devastating Forsaken Blight against Gilneas. Many of the survivors flee across the sea to Teldrassil, where the night elves grant them sanctuary. Even with Gilneas falling into the hands of the Forsaken, the fighting between the Gilnean worgens and the Forsaken continues. Bloodfang worgen who had recently allied themselves with the Gilneas Liberation Front, destroyed three Orc gunships that had arrived. The ships were full of supplies, weapons and soldiers.Quest:The Warchief's Fleet Later, the Forsaken kill some of the Hillsbrad refugees on Fenris Isle and resurrected them, bolstering Forsaken forces and somewhat making up for the loss of the three Orc gunships.Quest:Rise, Forsaken However, after this attack, many of the Hillsbrad refugees decide to take the Worgen curse offered by Darius, rather than be resurrected as Forsaken. A convoy of Veteran Forsaken Troopers and Forsaken catapults were ambushed by the Bloodfang pack while attempting to cross Olsen's Farthing in Silverpine Forest. The ambush results in all those Forsaken troopers being killed and the destruction of the Forsaken catapults.Quest:Honor the Dead (Silverpine Forest) Warlord Torok sent Sea Dogs to fight the Hillsbrad Worgen that were swimming to the Decrepit Fields from Fenris Isle. The Sea Dogs attacked the Hillsbrad Worgen but were defeated. Most of the attacking Sea Dogs were killed but some of the Sea Dogs survived the skirmish.Quest:Hair of the Dog Druids in the Gilneas Liberation Front used their bear form in guerilla warfare against Horde forces at the Forsaken Front, which resulted in the loss of a few Horde battalions. Eventually the Horde forces learn of this tactic, and it becomes ineffective after counter-measures are implemented.Quest:A Wolf in Bear's Clothing In the Twin Peaks near Grim Batol in the Twilight Highlands, the dwarven Wildhammer clan and the orcish Dragonmaw clan, having recently rejoining the Horde, battle for control of this strategic mountainous region. The Twin Peaks are crucial for staging effective offensives against the black dragonflight and the Twilight's Hammer, who currently control the Twilight Highlands.World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Features - Twin Peaks Battleground Kalimdor All-out battles have erupted in the Barrens, Ashenvale, and the Stonetalon Mountains. Due to the Cataclysm the Barrens have been split into the Northern Barrens and the Southern Barrens. In the Southern Barrens Alliance forces have claimed the eastern part of the Southern Barrens while the Horde has claimed the western part of the Southern Barrens. In the eastern part of the Southern Barrens the Alliance has constructed new military outpost to solidify their control of eastern part of the Southern Barrens. The Horde in response to Alliance expansion has constructed new military bases to prevent further Alliance expansion into the Barrens. With the Southern Barrens split between Alliance controlled Southern eastern Barrens and with the Horde controlling the western part of the Southern Barrens, the central part of the Southern Barrens will become a war zone as the two factions fight for control of all of the Southern Barrens.World of Warcraft: The Magazine Issue 2, pg. 46 It seems that the war in the Barrens is not just constricted to the Southern Barrens. In the Northern Barrens, the Horde defensive post Mor'shan Rampart is under attack by the Alliance. Meanwhile Northwatch Hold is now under attack by Horde forces. In Ashenvale, the Horde has been recently able to conquer more of the ancient forest and have cut down even more trees. This allowed the Horde to wrest control of Silverwind Refuge. Meanwhile Zoram'gar Outpost has its defenses improved and air assaults from the outpost commence on the Night Elf village of Astranaar. Maestra's Post, Raynewood Retreat, and surrounding towers have also been attacked by the Horde. Despite Silverwind Refuge and other Alliance outposts being conquered by the Horde, Alliance forces led by the night elves have taken back certain parts of Ashenvale. Splintertree Post comes under ground assault by the Alliance, all Horde forces at the nearby road have been killed. Off the coast of Kalimdor, on the Lost Isles, and the island off Azshara, the Bilgewater Cartel goblins with aid from stranded Orcs fight against Alliance forces and attempt to establish a new city to replace the loss of Kezan.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/media/ In Azshara Alliance forces are attacking Valormok, a largely undefended Horde outpost in Azshara. Great Sea The war even extends to the Great Sea where naval battles are fought for control of key trade routes.World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Features - Vashj'ir References Category:Cataclysm Category:Wars